


Transporter malfunction, what else?

by lokilenchen



Series: Leonard McCoy and the transporter malfunctions [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: After a week long medical conference Jim just wants his husband back. When it is finally time for the beam back, Jim does not get Leonard back but six counterparts of Leonard, all of which are pregnant.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/ Female Leonard McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Leonard McCoy and the transporter malfunctions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889143
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Transporter malfunction, what else?

Jim is waiting in the transporter room for his husband to return form a medical conference on earth. “Ready for beam up, Scotty,” he hears his Bones say through the communicator. 

Jim watches as Scotty locks on Bones’ position and activates the transporter. He is happy to get his husband back after the week long conference. When the light beam appears on the transporter pad he can’t hold back the simile spreading over his whole face. 

But suddenly, for no apparent reason the one light beam disappears and six others appear instead. Jim’s simile dimms immediately. On the transporter pads are standing three men and three women, all brown hair, hazel-green eyes and a frown present on their face. Everyone of them is clearly a alternate version of Leonard McCoy.

“Scotty what the hell has happened?” Jim asks.

“Captain it looks like a transporter malfunction,” Scotty answers.

A groan leaves Jim, this is just typical. One of the Leonards clears their throat and brings the attention back to them. Only then Jim notices that every single one of them is in a different stage of pregnancy.

It is all too much for Jim, not only is his Bones somewhere in a alternate universe, but also there are now six other pregnant Leonards on his ship, it’s so overwhelming that he faints right on the spot. 

“Dammit Jim,” exclaims every single version of Leonard, as they rush down the transporter pad to the unconscious Jim, while Scotty just stans there stunned, not knowing what he is supposed do, so he just watches.

Jim wakes up moments later to six pairs of hazel eyes staring down at him and six tricorder scanning him, so it was not just a wild dream of his. He sits up receiving a frown for the Leonards.

After a long moment of silence, he realizes that he should do something. “ Welcome to the Enterprise,” he says not knowing what else to say. The Leonards around him get up and so does he. 

The Captain turns to Scotty. “Get this problem solved,” he demands, before turning his attention back to the Leonards. “If you would follow me.”

“Where the hell are we going,” one male version of Leonard asks.

“To the medbay.”

The way to the medbay never felt longer for Jim, every crew member was staring at them. And so he lets out a sigh of relief as the medbay doors close behind him. “Christine,” he calls after his husband’s head nurse. 

Christine comes around a corner of the medbay looking at a pad. “How can I help…” she starts to say but stops mid sentence when she looks up and sees the different shapes of her boss standing behind the Captain.

“Christine can you do me the favour and scan them, they have been in a transporter malfunction and are obviously pregnant,” he says in a pleading tone. 

The nurse just nods and brings every version of Leonard to a biobed. A few minutes later Christine comes back. “Everyone of them is in great shape and their babies are healthy,” she tells him.

That out of the way he brings them to one of the conference rooms. Each of them takes a seat. 

“Now that I know that you are all healthy we can begin with the real talking,” Jim starts, “ firstly how should I call you?”

“Len.”

“Leo.”

“Lenny.”

“Lena.”

“Leah.”

“Leonora.”

“Secondly, how the hell did that happen?” Jim asks, gesturing to their bellies. As an answer he receives an eye roll from each Bones. 

“Do you really want us to explain sex to you, Jim?” Leath asks in response.

“No, I understand how women get pregnant, but men.”

“Are you tryin’ to tell us your Leonard is not pregnant?” Len asks eyebrow raised.

“As far as I know he is not,” Jim answers, even though he isn’t sure anymore. He thinks back and remembers finding the bed empty in the mornings with Bones in the bathroom vomiting, but he had told Jim that it was a stomach flu going around and he belives his husband when it comes to medical stuff, but Bones hadn’t been drinking for a couple of weeks.

When he looks up again, bracking out of his thoughts, all of them are grinning back at him. And realization hits him. “Shit, I’m going to be a father.”

“So now that we’ve sorted that out could we go back to the problem at hand,” Leo states.

“Yeah sure, you were here because of a transporter malfunction, Scotty is sorting things out in this moment and as soon as possible we are sending you back on your Enterprise,” Jim informs them.

~Meanwhile on another Enterprise~  
When Leonard finally materializes in the transporter room he feels dizzy. Looking around he comes to the realization that this is definitely not his Enterprise and not his Jim. 

The man looking back at him has dark blue eyes, not the baby blues he knows. And there is a woman standing behind the control station, who he has never seen before, instead of Scotty. “Not again,” he groans. 

The Jim in question turns to the woman. “Scotty, where the hell is my Bones?”

“Sorry Captain there appears to be a transporter malfunction,” the female Scotty answers.

“Great,” Leonard thinks, “Scotty is a woman now.” 

Leonard watches the expression of this Jim shift to the one Leonard knows as his command look. “Leonard I presume?” the Jim asks.

He takes a step down the transporter pad and suddenly the dizziness hits him full force, he falls, but before he fully loses consciousness strong arms catch him and thus prevents him from hitting the floor. 

He wakes up to the familiarity of his sickbay, well not really his he reminds himself. The other Jim is hovering above him, the former serious expression on his face is now replaced by a grin. 

Leonard sits up and is surprised by a wave of nausea. “I may throw up on you,” he mutters.

Jim holds out a bowl for him and he empties the little that is in his stomach into it. After he is finished Jim takes away the bowl and places a cup of water in his hand. He drinks a few slips and sets the cup down on the bedside table.

This Jim’s eyes follow him in interest. “How far along are you?” Jim asks.

“How do you know that…” Leonard starts but when he looks up he sees the pride in Jim’s eyes. “Six weeks.”

“My Bones is 30 weeks along, we are expecting a boy. The pregnancy has been hard on him, he had morning sickness, dizziness and the craziest cravings, but he handles it all so well. God I can’t wait to have him back,” Jim tells him with that kind of affection his Jim always gets when he talks about something he loves, it makes his knees weak every time it is directed at him.

“I haven’t even told my Jim yet, I wanted to wait for the perfect time and now I’m stuck here,” Leonard says tears starting to well in his eyes.

“Hey I’m sure Scotty finds a way to get you back home soon.”

Right in this moment the comm unit in the sickbay rings. “Sickbay here,” Jim answers the comm.

“Oh good Captain I found the source of the anomaly, the academy tested a new method of beaming and it went wrong, the energy wave released caused the malfunction and brought the other Dr. McCoy here, if we repeat the action we should be able to bring our McCoy back and our guest home. I already called the academy we are able to repeat the event in one hour,” the female version of Scotty tells through the comm. 

“Thank god,” Leonard snobs.

One hour later he stands on the transporter ready to get home to his Jim, his family. 

“Thank you for everything and Jim good luck,” Leonard offers as a goodbye.

“Leonard tell my counterpart the good news as soon as possible, it was the the happiest news of my life and good luck to you too,” is the last Leonard hears before the beam of the transporter incircles him.

~Back on the other Enterprise~  
They are still sitting in the conference room when the comm chimes. “Captain I found the source of the anomaly, the academy tested a new method of beaming and it went wrong, the energy wave released caused the malfunction and brought the other Dr. McCoy here, if we repeat the action we should be able to bring our McCoy back and our guest home. I already called the academy we are able to repeat the event in one hour,” Scotty reports.

“Thank god,” all the McCoys say simultaneously and Jim as well feels a weight lift from his heart, soon he will have his Bones back.

An hour later all the different Leonards are standing on the transporter. 

“Good luck you all,” Jim tells them.

“Don’t fuck it up,” Leonora suggests.

“When did I ever did a thing like that,” Jim says trying to sound serious. 

All McCoys are rolling their eyes at him and Jim is happy to tell Scotty to energize. And with that all the Leonards are gone and only one beam of light appears and his Bones is finally standing in front of him. Never in his life has Jim taken the step to the transporter pad this fast. He practically throws himself at Bones before he realizes his husband has precious cargo on board.

“Jim, I’ve to tell you somethin’,” Leonard whispers into Jim’s ear.

“I already know,” Jim says.

“How do you…oh my counterparts.”

“They gave me a little hint.”

“And you are not angry?”

“Hell, Bones why should I be angry, I’m the happiest man alive.”

“I just thought, you know we never talked about it and it wasn’t planned and…” Leonard isn’t able to finish, with Jim breaking off his rambling with a passionate kiss.

When they break the kiss Jim goes down on his knees and also kisses Leonard’s still flat belly. “Bones, you can’t imagine just how happy I am at this moment, I’m going to be a father. My god I just love you so much and this little guy as well,” Jim practically cheers giving Leonard one of his blinding smiles, the one that illuminates his whole face and lets his eyes shine bright. 

Leonard pulls Jim on his feet and gives him a passionat kiss.

“Aye, I’m happy for you laddies, but no making out in my transporter room,” Scotty interrupts them. 

They leave the transporter room, but could anyone blame them for not making it to their quarters, nobody said something about not making out in the storage room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story. I hope you enjoyed it. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
